Death is Insignificant
by Water Angel
Summary: After Isabelle gets married she thinks about Alex and he comes to visit.


Title: Death is Insignificant  
  
Author: Amy Perkins  
  
Email: water_angel_amy@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: After Isabelle gets married, she thinks about Alex, and he comes to pay her a visit.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: Interruptus  
  
PART 1  
  
Isabelle walked around the streets of Roswell, thinking about what had just happened. She had just got married! She smiled at the thought; she was now Mrs. Jesse Ramirez. Life couldn't be better at the moment. Her eyes grew sad as she remembered Alex. He didn't have a life. She remembered when he visited her when she was confused about what to do about Jesse. Isabelle wanted that to happen again. She wanted to she him.  
  
"You want, I deliver." A laughing voice said from behind her.  
  
She spun around to see the smiling face of Alex sitting on a fence near the entrance of the park. "Alex!" She cried running up to him and giving him a huge hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much."  
  
"I know," Alex said softly hugging her back. "So, how's married life treating you? If that guy hurts you I'll...I don't know haunt him or something."  
  
Isabelle laughed, hitting him softly on the arm. "Don't do anything that dramatic. But Jesse won't hurt me, he loves me." Her eyes grew far away as she remember all the good times she had with him.  
  
"But you don't know if he'll love the real Isabelle Evans. The alien." Alex said.  
  
Isabelle looked at him. "Am I that obvious?" She laughed a bit. However, Alex was right. She didn't know if Jesse would love her if he knew about her alien heritage.  
  
Alex shook his head. "No, I'm just reading your mind." He chuckled at the expression on her face.  
  
"What?! You can read my mind? How?" She asked taking a seat next to him on the fence.  
  
"Well, being dead give me some advantages." He said wryly.  
  
"Is that how you knew I needed you here?" Isabelle asked looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yep. Just call me your Fairy Godfather." Alex said spreading his arms. He turned and looked at her seriously. "But you can't call me down here all the time Isabelle. You need to learn that I can't be here. It isn't right for me to be here. I'm dead, you're alive. You need to live and stop talking to your dead ex-boyfriend. Otherwise people will begin to think that you're loosing it and send you to the place with padded walls. Then what will I do? I would have failed as a Fairy Godfather and would never be able to do this again."  
  
Isabelle laughed, but knew that he was right. She couldn't keep him here. He needed to get on a do whatever it was that he was doing. "I know Alex. But tell me, what's it like up there?"  
  
Alex's eyes lit up. "It's great! You can go anywhere, do anything, eat anything. It is everything you imagine it is. Everyone is up there, Elvis, Presidents, everyone. You can talk to people you normally wouldn't be able to go anywhere near in the streets, if they were alive that is. And I get to do all this cool stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Isabelle asked intrigued.  
  
"Well, I can read your mind, but that's only because I'm your Fairy Godfather. And I can go anywhere in a second, like I could be on the other side of the world in no time at all." Alex explained.  
  
"So have done all that?"  
  
"Yeah I decided to go and see what Sweden was really like, since I wasn't really there the first time. And I found that it is as nice as I thought it was, from the memories Tess gave me. Speaking of which, what's going on with Max and his son? Any word?  
  
Isabelle shook her head sadly. "Not yet. He's really becoming obsessed with this. I don't mind because it's his son, but he needs to be more careful. Dad's getting suspicious and him and Liz are getting into a lot of trouble. I just think he needs to calm down a bit. If he calms down, then maybe he'll be able to do this...I don't know, better or something. What do you think?"  
  
"I think Max is going to do whatever he can to get to him son. I know I would." He said softly. "But enough about me. "Are you happy enough for me to go now? I really have to get back up there; I have to beat JFK at a computer game. Can you believe the guy said he was better than me? Me? Alex Whitman, who has never found someone who could live up to him in the computer game world. The man needs to be stopped."  
  
Isabelle's eyes widened. "JFK? Really? Wow," she kept mumbling to herself. When she saw Alex being to glow se called out. "Wait Alex!"  
  
"What?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Only if you are in real need. But remember, I will always be here for you." He said and started to glow again.  
  
"Wait!" Isabelle called again.  
  
"Yes," Alex said patiently.  
  
"Kick his ass." She said grinning.  
  
Alex smiled back. "Don't worry, I plan to." He started to leave.  
  
"Alex! One more thing." Isabelle called again.  
  
"Isabelle, I really have to go."  
  
"Who really killed JFK?" She asked.  
  
Alec grinned; he liked knowing the answer to that. "That, I'm afraid is classified information. Now, goodbye Isabelle." He said firmly.  
  
"Goodbye Alex," Isabelle said softly tears building up in her eyes. "I love you," she said, but in a flash of golden light, her was gone and she didn't think he heard her last words.  
  
I love you too, was whispered on the wind.  
  
Isabelle smiled sadly and decided to make her way home, to Jesse and her life.  
  
THE END 


End file.
